


it's only been one night of love (maybe that is not enough)

by fallacied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Kai, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Hotel Sex, Lots of Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: junmyeon decides to book a hotel room for a night for jongin and him to enjoy. and enjoy, they do. // basically just junmyeon and jongin having sex. a lot of sex. and some feels. but mostly sex.





	it's only been one night of love (maybe that is not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just!!! projection of an ✰✰experience✰✰ i had recently bc it was too wonderful not to share and i could just visualise sukai doing it and!!! also psa: safe sex is!! very important!! yes!! also this is sex between two characters who are of legal age!! which is also very important!! thank u and hope u have an enjoyable read ✰✰✰

jongin is all nervous knee-bouncing and knuckle-cracking as she sits in the train, one hand clutching at the straps of her backpack and the other, her phone. inside her school backpack, along with her textbooks and stationery, are two changes of clothing, her wallet and her phone charger, bare essentials needed for the night ahead. if anyone were to look at her, this unassuming schoolgirl still in her uniform with a jacket thrown over, to take a peek into her bag, they might think she was running away from home.

but jongin isn't, no, of course not. she recalls the elaborate plans she'd made with junmyeon, the details and kinks they'd had to work out in advance, the satisfaction as each step was put into place. it had started one day when they were curled up together post-blowjob in junmyeon's dorm room, and junmyeon had leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead.

"hey, i've been thinking." he started, tracing circles into the skin on the inside of jongin's wrist. "you know, i've been saving up all that money from my internship last summer and... i was wondering if you'd like if i booked a hotel room for us. one night. some day."

jongin had twisted around in his arms, looked up at him questioningly, still in a slight daze from having being fingered to orgasm earlier. "weren't you saving up for a car?"

another kiss, to jongin's temple. "it's been a year since we've been together and... i just thought it would be nice. just one night. it won't be much."

and so had ensued a flurry of planning: when would be the best time, how would jongin explain to her parents, what about school, what about what about what about?

they had decided on a friday, after jongin's final examinations for the year. and thankfully, her parents were out of the country on business trips so that solved that issue as well. junmyeon was to take care of the hotel booking and everything else, and "just enjoy yourself, alright?"

 

 

the hotel is situated in the heart of town, and jongin feels out of place in her uniform and backpack, obviously fresh out of school, amongst young adults in the latest fashion and tourists with their cameras and sunglasses. she zips her jacket up just enough to cover up her school badge as she steps into the lobby of the hotel. it's all gleaming glass and minimalist décor, some sort of electronic music playing softly in the background. casting her eyes across the lobby, she spots junmyeon reclining on one of the sofas in the corner and thumbing through a copy of a murakami book. he looks up as she makes her way towards him, smiles.

"hey," a chaste kiss in greeting, junmyeon's breath scented with menthols and honey green tea. his thumb brushes over jongin's knuckles and she shivers on impulse. "let's go?"

they fall into step along the lift lobby, junmyeon's arm slung casually around jongin's waist, the sharply woody scent of his cologne brushing up against jongin's nose with every movement. it's wonderfully exciting, strangely intimate in the way his hand rests over her hip, thumb rubbing over her hipbone periodically. once they get into the lift and the doors slide shut, however, it's a different story: junmyeon immediately, literally, swings jongin against the mirrored wall of the lift as soon as he's stabbed the button for the fourteenth floor. corners her with his arms, their slight height difference now indistinguishable as the gleam in his eyes turns almost dominant, darkening, pupils dilating. then he's kissing her hard, all tongue and teeth, the taste of menthol-tinged tobacco and honey now stronger than ever.

jongin whimpers into the kiss, knees weakening and hands scrambling behind her to find the hand-railing for support. she kisses back at first, before pulling away and tilting her head to catch the lobe of junmyeon's ear between her teeth, tugging just hard enough to hear him groan low in his throat. continues to lick around the shell of his ear, before sucking the lobe into her mouth once more and moaning softly into his ear, the way that she knows will instantaneously get junmyeon shuddering beneath her.

"level fourteen," the drone of the automated voiceover breaks through their haze of desire, and they break apart, just in time as the doors slide open.

there's no one there, thankfully, and they make quick work of the walk to their room, junmyeon hurriedly scanning the keycard and ushering jongin in. the room décor is similar to that of the hotel lobby, a common sleek minimalist theme, and furnished adequately for a typical business hotel. the double bed in the middle of the room is pristinely made up, sheets starched and white-pure, comforter tucked in neatly at the edges. jongin can't help but shiver at the thought of being taken apart on the bed later on, as she kicks off her shoes and socks and sets her bag down on the armchair in the corner, where junmyeon already had laid out his duffel bag.

"myeon --" jongin's words are interrupted by a gasp as junmyeon turns her around and presses her up against the wall to continue their kiss from earlier.

only, this time, there is nothing to interrupt them, and she finds junmyeon's hands roaming freely now, from cupping her face to squeezing her shoulders, then moving on to slide down the curves of jongin's chest and waist, coming to rest on either side of her hips. junmyeon is a wonderful kisser, jongin thinks, alternating between licking into her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip, and as he deepens the kiss, he slowly starts to strip her, article by article of clothing, at a painfully slow pace.

jongin's jacket is the first to fall to the carpeted floor, pooling around her feet as junmyeon fumbles with the buttons of her uniform shirt. finally, the shirt comes off, the air-conditioned breeze chilly across jongin's nearly bare back. she moves to unhook her bra as he unzips her skirt, but he knocks her hand away, tsks at her. "patience, babe."

"you're such a fucking tease," jongin's words are breathless, but she lets her hands rest on his shoulders, allows him to continue on with his infuriatingly slow pace of undressing her.

it seems to be almost an eternity dragging past before jongin's skirt is off, then her bra, and junmyeon is bending down to suck on her nipples in turn, flicking his tongue over the nubs of flesh till they harden with arousal, jongin catching her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes half-closed as a whimper escapes her throat. junmyeon squeezes jongin's hips gently as he continues laving at her nipples, before his hands wander down to her ass, her thighs, massaging them reverently. then slowly, slowly, he drags two fingers down her stomach, her pelvis, then across her cloth-covered folds.

"fuck, you're so wet already." junmyeon's voice is low, so low, as jongin lets out a choked moan. he peels her panties off, tugging them down her thighs, before swiping his fingers over her and lifting them up, digits glistening. "look at how wet you are."

"wet for you," jongin retorts, arousal emboldening her as she leans forward and sucks her own wetness off junmyeon's fingers. 

his eyes narrow, and he growls low in his throat, hands reaching up to grip at her shoulders and almost manhandles her onto the bed. jongin whimpers breathlessly, voice tapering off into a moan as junmyeon parts her legs and, kneeling between them, goes down on her. like before, he takes his time, licking up her folds and, upon reaching her clit, alternates between flicking and sucking on it, his hands all the while massaging the insides of her thighs. jongin can't stop the noises that escape her lips, fingers clutching at the sheets and legs trembling, chest heaving, even more so when junmyeon starts to thrust his tongue into her. she cants her hips upwards against his mouth, only to have him hold them down against the bed, fingertips digging into flesh and making her moan louder.

"tease," jongin chokes out again, a strangled gasp leaving her mouth when junmyeon starts to suck hard on her clit instead. "oh, _fuck_."

"you love it," he grins up at her, lips glistening with her wetness. slides two fingers into her at once, and jongin's arching her back, crying out, eyes rolling back in her head. "mm, that's right."

he starts up a rough pace of fingering her, finding that sweet spot inside her almost immediately, thumb rubbing away at her clit. jongin rolls her hips upwards to meet his hand, and this time, junmyeon doesn't stop her, only thrusts his fingers faster, eliciting breathless cries from her. twisting his body upwards, junmyeon leans down and begins to suckle at jongin's nipples once more. it doesn't take long before jongin feels the familiar pressure in her pelvis building up; muscles tightening as she convulses around junmyeon's fingers.

"oh god, i'm so close --" fingers clutch at locks of dark hair, tugging hard. "myeon, i'm so close --"

junmyeon thrusts his fingers in once more, crooking them at just the right angle, and jongin's coming with a cry, chest heaving. she watches, eyes hooded as junmyeon slides his fingers out and into his mouth, making a show of it as he licks them clean. "you taste so good," he smiles down at her, licking his lips. "makes me want to eat you out again."

"why don't you?"

"when i haven't even gotten off yet?" junmyeon raises an eyebrow.

jongin laughs, flips over onto her knees and crawls forward, noses at the palpable bulge in junmyeon's jeans. there's just something so arousing about being completely naked while he is still fully clothed, but not for long, jongin thinks as she unzips his jeans and pulls them down his thighs. mouths at his clothed cock, tonguing at the head the way she know he likes. slowly, she tugs down his boxers, letting his cock spring free from its clothed confines and taking it into her mouth, sliding all the way down and savouring the musky tang of precum, the warm weight of it on her tongue.

"fuck," junmyeon groans out as jongin deepthroats him with practiced ease, hollowing her cheeks and tonguing at the base. he winds fingers into her hair, presses her face against his pelvis, slowly thrusting into her mouth. tears fill jongin's eyes as junmyeon's cock hits the back of her throat, his girth stretching her lips, but she presses on, breathing in through her nose and massaging his balls with her fingertips. with every thrust, spit leaks out from the corners of jongin's mouth, slicking the slide in and out of junmyeon's cock. his fingers tighten in her hair as her fingers press just below his balls, a low groan escaping his lips.

allowing junmyeon to fuck her mouth for a while more, jongin then pulls off, looking up at junmyeon, murmurs, voice wrecked, "fuck me, please."

junmyeon inhales deeply, nods. he gets off the bed and heads to his duffel bag, shedding off his clothes along the way, tossing them onto the floor. while he rummages through the bag for condoms, jongin lies back against the pillows and touches herself leisurely, already wet, clit swollen again. it's been so long since they've had sex, mostly due to the lack of time and schedule conflicts. and their relationship is not one that is based on the physical, but jongin's missed this, missed having the feeling of junmyeon's body, junmyeon's warmth against her. sure, she could masturbate, but it was different having someone else's touch.

her thoughts are interrupted by junmyeon's return, his cock now fully sheathed by a condom. "you look so sexy like that," his eyes are dark with arousal as he watches jongin rub herself. "but," kneeling on the bed, he hooks jongin's legs over his shoulders. "even better like this."

"hurry up and fuck me," jongin says, hand falling to the side, watching, watching as junmyeon positions his cock and slowly presses in. her mouth drops open and she cries out at the feeling of fullness as junmyeon slides in and finally bottoms out. "oh."

"alright?" junmyeon brushes her hair from her eyes, movements tender as he stills.

"mm. just, move, please, oh, _please_."

and so junmyeon does, bending forward so that his body is caged over jongin's, hers folded almost into half -- she thanks all higher powers that dancing has made her flexible -- and starts to move his hips in long, smooth thrusts. the angle has his cock rubbing against jongin's sweet spot, has her crying out with every thrust. it's wonderful, and jongin thinks all the waiting was well worth this, even more so when junmyeon leans down to kiss her, swallowing up her cries. their bodies move in sync, her arms coming up to wrap around junmyeon's shoulders. it's overwhelming, the warmth of his body against hers, the weight of him on her, the constant slide of his cock deep and hard into her, overwhelming and so, so wonderful; has jongin whimpering into junmyeon's mouth with every thrust.

it's a few more thrusts later when junmyeon pulls out, tugs at jongin's arm. "hands and knees."

jongin complies immediately. it's her favourite position, one that leaves her feeling utterly exposed and allows for junmyeon's hands to roam freely. he lines his cock up, and slips in easily, starting up a hard pace once more, hands coming round to grab at jongin's breasts, thumbing at her nipples as his pelvis slaps against her ass. she moans none too softly, face turned to the side and cheek pressed into the pillow, pushing back with every thrust, elbows slipping on the sheets.

"jongin," junmyeon's voice is husky with arousal, like he'd just woken up. his hands move from her breasts to her stomach, her hips, the small of her back, her arms. going up to stroke her hair then coming down to squeeze her ass. he leans down, peppers butterfly kisses between her shoulderblades and down her spine. "god, you're so beautiful."

it's so cheesy, jongin thinks, but so like junmyeon to say a thing like that, in the middle of sex no less. she drinks it up, the tenderness, the love, turns her head to meet his lips in a kiss so that their bodies are connected in more ways than one, a circuit of desire.

movements growing erratic, junmyeon kisses jongin harder, his fingers tightening on her hips, leaving behind crescent-shaped marks that would probably stay for a few days (to jongin's secret delight). sensing his approaching orgasm, jongin starts to clench around his cock, smiling when he groans, frustrated and sensitised. it takes a few more thrusts before junmyeon leans up to bite at her ear, grunts out through clenched teeth a low, " _i'm coming,_ " before his hips stutter and finally still.

he rolls off jongin, lying spreadeagled next to her, chest still heaving. leans over to press a kiss to her forehead. "how was it?"

jongin laughs, hugging the pillow to her bare chest. "good."

"only good?" junmyeon raises his eyebrows, pretend-shocked. he makes to takes off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan from where he's still lying on the bed.

"okay, impressive. i'm lost for words." jongin kisses him on the lips, flicking her tongue onto his teasingly. "it's been a while since we've done anything."

"indeed," junmyeon's busy tracing patterns into the insides of jongin's thighs, her stomach. "take it as a reward for finishing your examinations."

"another round, then?" jongin asks, eyes twinkling.

"babe, my cock needs recovery time," junmyeon protests, but he's already getting up and moving over to jongin's side of the bed. "or i could just finger you and eat you out again."

and junmyeon is quick to do so, parting jongin's legs and slipping two fingers in at once, letting out a low moan. " _fuck_ , how are you still so tight and wet?"

jongin gives no reply, only rocks her hips up and puts her hand on junmyeon's wrist, encouraging him to keep moving. bending down, junmyeon flicks his tongue out, laving it over jongin's clit until it's swollen, then starts to suck and lick circles around it, to the sound of her moans and heavy breaths, all the while his fingers continuing their quick rhythm in and out of her slick heat. then, sliding his fingers out and licking the slick off them, he delves between her legs and starts to eat her out with vigour, tongue replacing his fingers in thrusting into her. jongin arches her back, legs parting wider as she clutches at junmyeon's hair, whimpering with abandon and rocking forward onto his tongue.

the pressure in jongin's pelvis is just starting to build up, when junmyeon sits up, licking his lips. she's just about to voice her dismay, when junmyeon starts to finger her quick and hard, immediately hitting her sweet spot and consistently rubbing up against it. he curls his fingers, just the way she likes, and it's entirely amazing, his fingertips pressing up against the underside of her clit. the pressure is building up once more and jongin has her eyes squeezed shut and she lets go and --

" _god_ , jongin," junmyeon's voice is hushed and so, so aroused. "you just?"

"what?" jongin's eyes snap open. "what happened?"

"you just squirted," junmyeon's voice is filled with amazement. he holds up his hand, now dripping with a translucent liquid. "fuck, that was hot."

"i --" jongin's cheeks colour, and she remembers how junmyeon had once confessed that he'd watched porn of women who'd squirt. "um?"

"let's try again?"

and junmyeon is slipping his fingers back into her, eyes on hers as he searches for the right angle. kisses her hard when he does, fingers fucking into her with no abandon, hitting her sweet spot over and over again until she's coming, shaking, falling apart into his arms a second time, a third time.

by the fourth time, jongin feels like she's just run ten kilometres, her thighs trembling and clit overstimulated. the sheets below her are a mess, stained with a small pool and spatters of cum, and junmyeon moans low in his throat as he looks over the scene before him, leaning up to capture jongin's lips in a harsh kiss, his wet fingers coming up to trace around her nipples. "god, look what a mess you've made."

"your fault," jongin snipes back in between kisses, reaching out to stroke junmyeon's cock, already almost fully hard. slowly strokes him to full hardness, swiping a thumb beneath the head and over the slit, delighting in the twitch of it in her hand, its warm weight, the leak of precum onto her fingers. "want you to fuck me."

she waits patiently for junmyeon to get another condom from his bag (throwing a few more on the bedside table " _for later_ "), before pushing him down on the dry side of the bed, ripping open the package as carefully as she can and rolling the condom down his cock. "let me ride you."

swinging her leg over junmyeon's hips, jongin places one hand on junmyeon's chest for balance and with the other, positions his cock, then sinks down gradually, throwing her head back and biting her lip at the feeling of him filling her. once she's seated, she leans forward to kiss him, undulating her hips and watching as his eyes flutter shut, and he groans into the kiss. slowly, she lifts her hips up then comes back down, alternating between bouncing on his cock and rotating her hips, which she realises junmyeon seems to like more.

all of a sudden, junmyeon grabs her hips and, planting his feet on the bed, thrusts upwards. the new angle has his cock filling jongin to the brim and she cries out, hands lunging out to steady herself on junmyeon's chest. "fuck, you're so deep --" then, when he pistons his hips, long, smooth thrusts that rub against the underside of her clit: " _ah_ \-- fuck, myeon, please, _ah, ah_ \--"

junmyeon continues fucking up into her, quick and deep, brows furrowed in concentration and perspiration beading across his forehead. jongin can only marvel at his lower body strength and hold on to him for dear life as he keeps up the harsh pace, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room. it's not long, however, before junmyeon flips jongin over onto her back and, holding her legs up by the ankles, drives his cock back into her. while this angle isn't as deep, it has junmyeon's pelvis rubbing against jongin's swollen clit with every thrust, and she's soon reaching her climax for the sixth time that day, clenching tight around junmyeon's cock and back bowed backwards sharply.

evidently, the pressure is too overwhelming for junmyeon, and it takes only a few more thrusts before he's coming into the condom, and collapsing on top of jongin with a grunt. she laughs breathlessly, swats at his arm in futility. "you're heavy," she whines, although she secretly likes the comfortingly warm weight of his body on hers, the way their limbs tangle together in a sweaty mess. "and sticky." at this, junmyeon rolls off, carefully taking the condom off his softened cock and tying it, making a three-pointer shot into the wastepaper basket once again.

moving back to jongin's side, he wraps an arm around her, pulls her to his chest and noses into the top of her head. "i love you so much."

"i love you too." jongin shivers as the words leave her mouth; not because she doesn't mean them, but because she doesn't vocalise her feelings, not often, and she feels ashamed that it's only after something so physical that she's saying something so important to junmyeon. she leans up, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "i love you, i love you, i love you."

junmyeon laughs, nuzzles their noses together. "shower?"

"mm."

hand in hand, they stumble their way to the bathroom. it's medium-sized, well-lit and snazzily-decorated -- and on further inspection, has a condom packet tucked neatly together with the toiletries on the gleaming counter. eyes twinkling, jongin turns to junmyeon, runs a hand down his chest. "round three?"

junmyeon only laughs, reaching out for the condom even as jongin drops to her knees.


End file.
